


Contre-expérience

by vegap1k



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Moult vulgarités
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegap1k/pseuds/vegap1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. taré 1 et Dr. taré 2 sont deux sujets isolés dans un système fermé pendant un instant <i>t</i>. A un instant <i>t+1</i>, on constate que les sujets 1 et 2 s'entre-emmerdent. </p><p>Interpréter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contre-expérience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exces_KaboomBOOM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exces_KaboomBOOM/gifts).



> **Disclaimer :** Guillermo Del Toro, Legendary Pictures.
> 
> Pour une tendre superstar. Et c'est vulgaire. Bonne lecture !

« Ouvre les yeux. »

Réflexe humain et _très_ con, il essaya d'abord de bouger. Triple fracture au niveau des côtés, probablement une ou deux hémorragies internes et des doigts brisés.

« Je t'ai pas dit de bouger, bon sang ! »

OK, il ouvre juste les yeux, alors. Et s'éclate la rétine sur la lumière _trop_ blanche parce qu'on lui plaque un néon sur la figure.

« Putain ! »

Les jurons sont bons pour le moral. D'ailleurs, il est dans son labo. Peut-être.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore _foutu_ ?! »

 _Ah_. Ça, c'était la voix chiante du Docteur Gottlieb. A genoux tout crispé (comme d'habitude) à côté de lui.

« Hum. »

C'est que ce bon vieux Newton, confortablement effondré sur une de bestioles dégueulasses d'amour, ne savait pas trop _non plus_. Il trifouillait un cervelet qui trainait par terre en pensant à cette énième diffusion de Godzilla à la TV…

« Bof, j'en sais rien ! »

Hermann lui aurait bien fracassé le crâne avec sa canne, mais il avait peur qu'elle se casse. C'était du beau bois de chêne tout taillé à la main, bordel.

« C'est une passion d'frôler la mort ou t'es un _putain_ de suicidaire ? »

Geiszler s'était attendu à ce qu'il l'insulte en allemand.

« Lâche-moi vieille croûte, et regarde c'que j'ai dans les poches au lieu de me râler à la gueule.  
– Demmerde-toi.  
– Tu vois bien que je peux _pas_ bouger. »

Gottlieb grogna (en allemand).

« Bouge pas. »

Il tâta nerveusement le fond de ses poches de manteau. Il essayait de pas l'écraser, le couillon qui pissait le sang sur le carrelage. _Rien_.

« Mon pantalon. »

Docteur Hermann était un peu gêné, rose. C'était un (putain de) pantalon serré.

« N'en profite pas ! »

Alors _oui_ , Newton se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule, et _oui_ , Hermann allait le massacrer à coup de sa belle canne en chêne jusqu'à ce que son cerveau pourri par la gangrène de la stupidité lui coule par tous les orifices. C'est ce que disent ses yeux brillants alors que l'autre trou du cul se frotte à sa main à travers la poche avant, feignant l'innocence la plus pure et insolente du monde entier. Puis en plus, y a que dalle !

« Essaie les poches internes de mon blouson. »

Des muscles locomoteurs et une moelle épinière de kaiju en piteux état dans des bocaux pourris. Le marché noir de la Cité des Os, donc.

« Merci. Prends pas cet air grave _papy_ , tu sais que ça marchera pas entre nous. L'impuissance, l'andropause, tout ça. »

Il allait le tuer. Le. _Tuer_.

Le Dr. Geiszler se mangea une putain de droite dans la mâchoire et ça lui fit tout drôle de sentir ses os trembler jusqu'aux orteils. L'équipe médicale (que Gottlieb n'aurait peut-être pas dû appeler, finalement) ne comprit pas trop pourquoi, en arrivant sur les lieux, cet emmerdeur de Newton était mort de rire dans son sang séché, pendant que leur génie de mathématicien gueulait des saloperies dans sa langue natale, et « qu'il lui montrerait son impuissance en le prenant par le cul comme une salope ».


End file.
